The Pale Woman
Ilistore, commonly known as the '''Pale Woman, '''is a White who believes herself to be the White Prophet of her age. History The Pale Woman was raised in Clerres with the expectation that she was her age's White Prophet. As such, all of her dreams and visions were recorded, and her every order was carried out. When the Fool arrived in Clerres insisting that he was the true prophet, the Pale Woman took an intense dislike to him. She ordered the Fool tattooed with serpents and dragons so that she could always identify him. The Pale Woman desires the complete extinction of dragons so that humanity can live unchallenged for dominance, and in her visions it is a Farseer who precipitates this. At some point, the Pale Woman came in contact with Kebal Rawbread and declared him her Catalyst. She took up residence on Aslevjal. Events The legend of the Pale Woman emerged during the Red Ship War, but was dismissed as nothing more than rumor by most; Fitz once catches a glimpse of her on her ship during a raid. In fact, it is she who is behind the Forging of Six Duchies residents by way of quarried memory stone. She is also responsible for the pilfering of the Skill-scroll library at Buckkeep, purchasing many of the scrolls from Regal while he was in power. After the Red Ship War, the Pale Woman retreats to Aslevjal to formulate a new plan to turn the fate of the world in her favor. She sows discord in the Six Duchies by her alliance with the Piebalds, whom she instructs to capture Fitz and the Fool for her. She also takes the female leaders of the Narwhal Clan hostage, effectively blackmailing Peottre and Elliania Blackwater into doing her bidding. She tattoos Elliania similarly to the Fool, with colorful serpents and dragons on her back, but mixes the inks with her own blood, enabling her to cause Elliania severe pain from great distances. She sends her servant Henja with Peottre and Elliania to the Six Duchies to assist in the formation of a marriage pact between Elliania and Dutiful. Included in this pact is the promise that Dutiful will slay the dragon Icefyre, as he fulfills her requirement of being a Farseer. When Fitz and the Fool stumble into the ice palace of her lair, they are captured by the Pale Woman. They discover that the Pale Woman has begun construction on a stone dragon. Unlike those found in the Mountains, the dragon is composed of quarried blocks joined together, and there is no coterie to give up their memories. Instead, the Pale Woman tortures Outislanders to elicit emotion to fill the stone. She has kept Kebal Rawbread, who she considers a failed Catalyst, alive, and has driven him to insanity with repeated torturing via consumption of his essence by the memory stone. The Pale Woman welcomes Fitz as an important person, but derides the Fool as a false prophet. She attempts to seduce Fitz within view of a restrained Fool, but Fitz resists her advances and narrowly fails in strangling her. She orders them brought to her stone dragon and chains the Fool in a position where he is unable to refrain from touching the stone for long. She informs Fitz that the Fool will be tormented this way until he completes the task of killing Icefyre and returns to her. Fitz departs, and the Pale Woman presumably commences with intensive torturing of the Fool, beating him and flaying the tattooed skin from his back; ultimately, she has him thrown into a freezing, dirty cell, and he dies. When the Pale Woman realizes that Icefyre is being freed instead of dying, she brings her stone dragon to life by allowing the memory stone to consume many captives and Kebal Rawbread. However, in the process of allowing Rawbread to be absorbed, she is caught by him and her hands consumed by the dragon before she manages to pull away. When Fitz returns to retrieve the Fool's body, he encounters the Pale Woman, who is furious at her failure and the loss of her hands and attempts to goad Fitz into killing her. Fitz leaves her uninjured, figuring that her crippling will kill her soon enough. Later, Fitz discovers the Pale Woman dead on the floor of the ice palace's Skill library, where she attempted to burn the Skill scrolls. The scrolls are mostly intact and she is surrounded by splashes of lamp oil, having failed in her last act. Category:People Category:The Tawny Man Trilogy Category:White Prophets Category:Deceased